The Ninja Guardian
by KitsuTer
Summary: Randy Cunningham has died in the second year as the Norrisville Ninja. He thought that that was the end, but Man In The Moon has other plans for him...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians nor Randy Cunningham:9th Grade Ninja**

* * *

"Well... This the end I guess. And it's only my second year as the ninja," Randy chuckled softly as his vision went black. Around Randy, the entire school crowded around him, the ambulance was coming while the people hoped that the Ninja was still alive. "Ninja!" Howard dashed foreword to Randy's lifeless body and checked for a pulse. 'No... pulse...' He thought as he took a step back in shock, tripping over the air and landing on his butt. "No... This can't be real! He can't be dead!" Howard yelled brokenly, then dashed away, tears falling freely.

Randy opened his eyes to see... nothing. Black. Black was everywhere except his body. "Heh, I'm dead. I'm very sure that I'm dead." Randy looked around, till a round bright circle appeared, the moon. 'Randy, you are not to die and be reincarnated yet, you are still needed. Needed to be the Spirit of Spring.' Randy turned himself so that he is facing the moon and stared. "This is weird... Okay Mr Moon, I accept." The former Ninja smiled as his world turned black again.

"Ugh... That was so not bruce." Randy groaned as he sat up and looked around. He was sitting by a frozen lake, surrounded by tall trees covered in frost. It was night time and a full moon was up in the sky, shining down , making the snow glitter. "Wow... This beautiful." Randy said in awe. He looked down on himself and noticed that a few changes had been done to his clothes. Randy wore his old McHoodie, but instead of the usual green, it was black in colour with a red lining around the ninja symbol on his back. His red shirt was now a grey shirt with the same symbol as before but on red. Randy's shoes, instead of the maroon coloured, was white with a red base. He felt around his clothes and found all his ninja equipment except the Nomicon. 'Must have chosen a new ninja to replace me by now...' Randy thought sadly as he got up and walked around.

Once he turned, he saw a boy that looks around the same age as him (He's 15 by the way) standing there and staring at him. He had hair as white as snow and very pale skin. He was wearing a blue hoodie with snow flakes as his shoulder with leather pants and shoe-less with a Shepherd staff. Randy looked at the boy, "What are you doing there, just standing and staring at me?" Randy smirked a little as he saw the boy's face turned into one of shock. "Y...You can see me?" The boy asked.

"Well.. Yes. My name is Randy Cunningham and I guess you could say I'm the Spirit of Spring now. What's your name?" Randy asked. The boy sighed, "too bad you are not a human. I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and the Guardian of Fun. So... Were you alive?" Jack asked. Randy snorted, "well, I was alive by what I assume is a few minutes ago." Jack smiles and waved, "well, I got to go cause Winter doesn't spread by themselves, you know." Randy smirked and waved back. "I'll be melting them then."

Jack flew to the North pole and landed in the globe room. "So, why did you call us here for North?" Bunny asked. "Manny has chosen a new guardian," that single sentence caused the other four in the room to have a shocked face, if they were drinking water, they would have spit it out. "Who is it! Does he have pearly white teeth?" Tooth would have continued to ramble on if Jack hadn't put his hand over her mouth. North cleared his voice. "His name is Randy Cunningham, he died in a way that was some what similar to Jack here." "Wait... Hold up. Randy Cunningham, Spirit of Spring? He's barely a day old?!" Jack yelled as he started pacing around the room.

"So you met him? Great! Go and get him here, my boy!"

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Sasa here and I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as I know this isn't my best but I wanted to share this with everyone because this is the first story that I've ever written in Secondary one and for those of you who aren't sure,** **it was when I was 13. So thank you guys for reading this and if you liked this, punch the vote button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And, high fives all around, wapsh wapsh. Thank you guys and I will see all you dudes, in the next chapter! (I couldn't help it, I just love his content and personality so much!)**

 **Sasa Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians nor Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.**

* * *

"So you met him? Great! Then go and get him there, my boy!" North pushed Jack foreword a little. "Fine. Wind, take me to Randy," Jack grumbled as the wind carried him out the window.

Randy was jumping about in the trees. "So I still have the skills I got as the Ninja and can use them without the mask. Have all my weapons and ninja balls and my awesome scarf." He told himself. Randy had patted himself down and found his sword, chain sickle, ice balls etc. 'I wonder if I can fly' he thought and attempted said thought. Amazingly, he slowly floated up and when Randy looked at his shoes, he saw that the base of it was glowing red. 'Now how do I get down...' as soon as Randy thought that, the red glow stopped and he fell. He would have fallen if not for the instincts that he gained as a ninja which allowed him to land on his feet. "Its great that you learned how to fly and all, makes bringing you easier." The purple haired teen snapped his head upwards to see Jack Frost floating above him, lying on his staff. "Come on, follow me," the winter spirit gestured. Randy flew up and asked where they were going. " To see Santa, the Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny and the Sandman at Santa's Workshop." Jack grabbed Randy's wrist and dragged him in the direction of the North Pole.

The two seasonal spirits went through the window and to North's globe room. "Hey guys, I'm back with Randy!" Jack exclaimed after he kicked the door open. A blur went by Jack and tackled Randy as the blur pried his mouth open. "Oh~ Such white teeth! Not as white as Jack's though, make sure to floss more dear." Tooth continued to look at Randy's teeth until she was pulled away by Jack. "Well Randy, I am North, known as Santa. These are Tooth, the tooth fairy, Bunny, the Easter Bunny and Sandy the Sandman." North introduced before continuing. " Do you want to know why Jack brought you here?" Randy nodded.

"Well boy, the Man in the Moon has chosen you to be the new Guardian, the Guardian of Protection. Do you accept?" North had learned to place the performance behind to make sure the person accepted the Guardian position before playing it, least repeat what happened with Jack.

"Erm... Sure, its not like I've got anything to do, besides, it'll be so bruce to be able to protect people again!" Everyone in the room gave him odd looks. "What's with the slang dude" Jack asked as he leaned on his staff. "It's a slang back in Norrisville, my home town. It's usually like 'Its honking bruce' for super awesome. Others are like 'that's so wonk' and 'that's the cheese'," Randy explained, his face growing sullen as he was reminded of his friends that he had to leave behind. North's face lit up in recognition. " Ah! No wonder your name is so familiar! You destroyed school property, skip classes and sleep in class. Your on the naughty list for that!" North exclaimed while Randy just sweat dropped. "A year ago, I would have whined but I could actually careless now," Randy snorted. "Oh ya, those were not my fault either! They were stanked kids and McFist's robots' fault! They come out in the middle of night and I had to lose precious sleep to stop them!" Randy huffed.

The guardians stared awkwardly at the teen's out burst. "I heard that you died somewhat similar to how I died. You know, heroic way?" Jack wanted to break the silence. He never did like the silence. "Well I guess I did. I died to protect the students and people of Norisville. You see, I was the ninja that protected the city." Bunny gaped. "Then you must be at least 800 years old mate!" Randy chuckled, "not exactly, the Ninja changes every four years to protect people from the sorcerer. I still have the skills from being a ninja for two years." Randy was suddenly lifted up from the ground by Jack. "Wow! That was cool, I protected my sister from drowning in a lake during skating. Just one more question." Randy nodded...

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Hello my fellow readers, hope you enjoyed this chapter and it is long enough for all you wonderful readers out there. Like and follow this story if you like this and comment on what you think of this story! Once again, hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you readers in the next chapter! Sayonara minna-san!**

 **Sasa Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians nor Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja!**

Randy nodded and sighed. "How much do you exactly weigh actually? You feel lighter than Tooth?! No offence Tooth, your just quite light. " Jack explained and Tooth just smiled. Randy blushed lightly before mumbling something under his breath. "What? Can't hear you, speak up!" Jack shook Randy, who started to fly by himself. The spring spirit sighed and whispered into the winter's ear. Jack than started giggling before it turned into full blown laughter. "Are you serious right now! Your 113 pounds, that's lower than the average male weight for your age you know, that's like the female's average instead! Hahahaha!" He chuckled. "You know, there is a reason why I whispered it to you, you idiot!" Randy fumed, face as red as a tomato.

The Guardians tried to conceal their amusement but failed, filling the room with laughter. 'The nerve of them,' he huffed before an idea came into his mind, making him smirk. "Ninja Air Fist!" Randy shot a ball of air at the floating Jack, making him stop his laugh track and falling to the floor with a yelp. "I'm sorry, here, let me help you up," Randy apologised as he held out a hand to Jack who accepted it. "Ouch! What the frost dude! Why'd you shock me!" he yelled at Randy who held his hand up which showed a ball. " For revenge. Ninja electro ball~" The purple haired boy grinned cheekily. "Fine, just please don't shock me anymore." Jack held his hand up in a 'I surrender' motion.

"Oh, I can not just shock you, I have all sorts of Ninja balls that I could use and it seems that I have an unlimited supply of them. The most common one that I use is the Ninja smoke bomb which allows me to 'disappear' and bring me to another area. As I am going to show. Ninja smoke bomb!" He threw it to the ground which caused a screen of red smoke. "Oh my eggs! That stinks!" Bunny yelled and pinches his nose. "I know right, two years and I still can't get use to the snasty smell!" The group whipped their heads behind to North's table where Randy came out of, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Seriously? 'Snasty'?"Jack sighed as Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I might need help from you guys with this 'Spirit of the Spring' and 'Guardian of Protection' thing, you know." Randy was looking around nervously, he did not even know why he was nervous! "Sure Ran, first, you need to find to find your item like me and my staff," Jack smiled as Randy went through his pockets. The five watched in awe as Randy took out all sorts of items. A sword, chain sickle, round sharp disk, smoke and other types of balls. "Why do you have all these weapons on you in the first place?" Tooth asked, eyeing the sword. "I was the ninja, some of the things just stuck with me I guess." Randy shuffled around his clothes. "Hmm, that's odd, this wasn't here before," Randy grabbed something and pulled it out, revealing it to be a long sewing needle that was about the length of Randy's arm and as thick as his index finger. Jack stared, then whistled and said, "that is one long and big needle." Randy held it in his hand like a sword and swung it around, "this what you mean Jack?" The purple haired teen asked as he put away the other items with his other hand.

"Yep! Now, everything else is up to you to learn how to use it." Jack explained while looking at the needle, wondering what the weapon would do. Randy sat down cross legged, setting the needle on his lap. He closed his eyes and searched for something that could trigger the weapon to work, because in order for it to work, he has to find out the main source of power for it. Suddenly, he saw something before his closed eyes, something bright. Randy mentally reached out and grabbed it. Something surged through him after he grabbed the orb, making him feel more powerful. Randy snapped open his eyes and stood up, holding the needle in his right hand. The ex ninja noticed that the small area where he sat had somehow sprouted grass. Randy took a deep breath and sliced the ground as he would with a sword. To his and the Guardians surprise, green grass and flowers of all sorts spouted at where he sliced.

 **A.N**

 **Hello my fellow readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'The Ninja Guardian'! I'm sorry if the way that they got the weapons is not cannon, but in my head, as someone who has not watched the movie, I think this is what happens so please don't spam the comments section with this issue. If you liked this story, favourite it. Follow the story if you want to receive notification on when a new chapter is up via email and . Reviews are welcome and if you want to criticise, make sure its constructive please. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Sayonara Minna-san!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja or Rise Of The Guardian!**

* * *

"I so got this down," Randy smirked and kept his needle. The ex-ninja then closed his eyes and let himself fall, floating at least a meter off the ground. Suddenly, loud music started playing, making Randy snap his eyes open and fall on his butt, looking up to see yetis and elves playing all kinds of instruments. He plugged his ears and waited for the music to stop. It ended in 30 minutes, 30 precious minutes that poor Randy could have used to catch up on his sleep. "Hahahahahahaha! Almost forgot that that would play when you accepted the Guardianship." North laughed loudly. Randy glared at the man, then sprawled himself on the floor to take a nap. "He will fit in just fine," Sandy signed to the others who nodded in agreement as they looked at the peacefully sleeping spring spirit.

Four years later, Randy was on his way to Norisville for the Forth spring that he will bring to his hometown. Though, he doesn't know where Howard went. "He's probably in collage and has a girlfriend and is 19 when here I am, ageing but looking the same as the day I died." Randy sighed and quickly got to work, Spring won't come by itself. He was slashing his needle around, in the middle of the night. As he flew, there was a red glow that stuck out in the darkness. It would have given himself away if he had could have been seen by others, but unfortunately he was not. He was starting to feel lonely without the other spirits around. He was half way down when he saw a single lit up house. He flew to the window and sat on the wind sil, scanning the room. It was a simple bedroom, with single bed, a stack of gravepunches and a console.

Then, the door suddenly opened. In came a teen with spiky orange hair and wearing a blue shirt with an octopus, over it was a dark blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. "Cunningham?" Randy whipped his head towards the teen, whose eyes were wide open in shock. "Y-you can see me?" Randy was very sure that the teen seem very familiar. "It's me. Howard Weinnerman." "Your Howard?! Wow! I didn't recognise you at all!" The purple haired teen was suddenly pulled into a hug. "Can't say the same for you. How have you've been. It's been four years but yet, you look the same." Howard was close to tears. His best friend was here, in front of him, looking the same as the last time he saw him. "Well, for one thing, I'm not alive, still dead. No pulse whatsoever." Randy then proceeded to explain to his best friend what had happened so far. "I have to go now. I've stayed here too long as it is. Spring doesn't spread by itself," the spirit joked. "Wait! When can I see you again?" Howard really didn't want his best friend to leave, after thinking that he would never see the purple haired teen ever again. "Ain't the answer obvious? Where ever Spring is, it's where I am." The ex-ninja smiled, then flew away. Howard watched as he flew out of his view. "See you again... Ninja." The orangette smiled before closing the window.

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Hello my fellow readers, sasa here and this is the end of 'The Ninja Guardian'. Thank you everyone for reading it and watching it proceed to the very end. I'm happy that I manage to finish it and I'm sorry if it's a bit of a shitty ending. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. If you liked it, like the story and if you still want to have updates on it, follow it.**

 **Sayonara Minna-san!**


End file.
